The Communication Core will support CECCR research projects and other Cores by providing expertise and resources in four areas: content development, graphic design, computer programming, and translation and dissemination of effective programs and materials developed by the CECCR. Corresponding to these areas of emphasis, the Communication Core has four specific aims: 1. Craft cancer communication messages that inform, support, and motivate our CECCR target populations; 2. Design intervention materials and data collection tools that are visually appealing and easy to use; 3. Develop computer programs required for technology-based cancer communication interventions; and, 4. Adapt effective cancer communication programs and materials developed by the CECCR as necessary for use in non-research settings, and establish partnerships to help promote and distribute these programs. Dr. Haire-Joshu will direct this Core, and has considerable experience developing major communication-based interventions for NCI-, ACS-, and NINR-funded intervention research projects, as well as community-based interventions to promote diabetes prevention, fruit and vegetable consumption, low-fat diets, and role-modeling of fruit and vegetable consumption by parents in African American communities. Her experience developing health promotion and education programs for national dissemination is also a major asset to the translation and dissemination functions of the Core. Dr. Haire-Joshu will be assisted by Dr. Ricardo Wray, a new addition to the Core from the Harvard School of Public Health and Dana Farber Cancer Center, where he was a research fellow and co-leader of its NCI-funded Health Communication Core. Dr. Wray has over 10 years experience developing communication campaigns both in the U.S. and internationally, including national media campaigns targeting African American communities. Each of the four Module Directors - in content development, graphic design, computer programming, and translation and dissemination - are also highly skilled and well-experienced in developing cancer communication programs and materials.